Her Sacrafice
by Chubbii-Bunnii
Summary: Oh, how he yearned for her gentle a relaxing caresses For her soft fingertips to run across his collar bone and chest to run up and down his arm, often ceasing the flare of his temper bringing him into a less stressful state of mind and body.


Butterflies…

Endless butterflies…

Oranges and reds…

Yellows and greens…

Purples and blues…

A rainbow of butterflies…

Endless butterflies…

Flowers…

So many flowers…

Roses and lilies…

Tulips and blue bells…

Jasmine and Queen Ann's lace…

Enchanting flowers…

So many flowers…

Green grass…

Blue skies…

A child's tears…

A tomb stone…

With one name…

And true words…

_**Kagome**_

_**For those she loved-**_

_**She sacrificed.**_

The western lord looked upon the tomb stone with great sadness, as the now 14 year old Rin set a letter in front of the stone, tears slipping down her cheeks. Three years, she had been gone three years and he still missed her just as much as he had the day she left. He missed her laughter, her radiant smile, the way she glowed when she was in a good mood, her playful pokes to his chest, her brilliant sapphire blue eyes, Her voice, but most of all- her touch.

Oh, how he yearned for her gentle a relaxing caresses- For her soft fingertips to run across his collar bone and chest- to run up and down his arm, often ceasing the flare of his temper- bringing him into a less stressful state of mind and body.

He looked up when he saw Hiro- his son and first child now at the age of 6- lay a pink lotus next to the letter. He had most of his mother's features, black hair that carried a single silver streak and gold eyes with several blue specks.

He remembered so clearly the way she had burst into their chambers, flinging herself on to him-with such force he nearly fell-shouting 'I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant!' The happiness that had swept through him he never felt again after her death.

This meadow had been her favorite place, 'enchanting and magical.' As she had put it. The butterflies and flowers drawing her in. Here they had spent many happy times together. They had even held the wedding she so desperately pleaded for here.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sesshoumaru __let Miroku's words blend as he gazed upon Kagome. _ Her hair was held by two silver chopsticks- several strands escaping to lightly frame her delicate face- she wore a strapless white dress – though plain and simple, she had never looked so beautiful than she did in that dress.

"I do."

The two words tore him from his thoughts just as Miroku re-stated the question he had just asked her.

"I do." He said.

"I now pronounce you-" Miroku began but stopped when Sesshoumaru took her into his arms and laid his lips upon hers. They were showered by flower petals and Rin and Shippo released the 40 or so butterflies they had captured that day. But they barely took note of it; both sucked into the passion of the kiss.

_END FLASHBACK_

Moments later they were gone- Kagome having said her goodbyes and having it arranged so rin would stay with Sango and Shippo in the taijiya village.

He remembered the following night well- The way she would dig her nails into his skin, her soft moans, her cries of pleasure- It would not soon be forgotten.

He was ripped away from his musings when he felt a soft tug on his sleeve.

"Papa?" he looked down upon his last child- Chi.

"Yes Chi?" he said giving the three-year-old a small smile.

"I m y turn to give mama something?" she asked sweetly.

"Hai-" he said with a nod.

_FLASHBACK_

Another agonized scream ripped from her throat causing him to wince. Something was wrong- when she was pregnant with Hiro there hadn't been nearly as much screaming last time- Nor had she been bed ridden for 4 out of 6 months of her pregnancy either. She clenched his hand as she released another scream.

"Se-sesshou-maru." Kagome whimpered

He caressed her face with his free hand. "Be strong my love."

His beast recoiled again as another painfully heart wrenching scream ripped from her throat. She had no clue how much it tore at him to see her in pain.

"Lord Sesshoumaru- I-I won't be able to save them both. You have to- you'll- you'll have to – to make a choice. Your mate- or- or your pup." The midwife was scared to death she was sure she would be struck down or killed for uttering those words.

"The- the baby-" the strangled gasp instantly got his attention. "Save th-the baby. Please save our baby."

"No!" he barked. "I will not let you die!"

"S-sesshou, pl-please. It would kill me to- t-to know that I traded m-my child's life for my own." She whimpered.

The midwife looked at him in question.

"You heard her." Sesshoumaru ground out.

"I-I suggest you leave my lord." The midwife said quietly.

"NO! I will not leave her side!" Sesshoumaru looked back at her with a deep sadness in his eyes.

Another scream ripped through her throat.

"just a few more pushes." The midwife said.

He squeezed her hand in re assurance. Tears slipped down her cheeks as her lips parted in a silent scream. A sharp wail pierced the air announcing the arrival of their second child.

"It's a girl." The midwife said.

"Go-" he ordered the midwife.

The midwife rapped the child in a blanket and placed her in Kagome's free arm.

"Oh, my beautiful baby girl." Kagome murmured.

"Name her my love." Sesshoumaru murmured.

"Chi, I wish to name her Chi." She whispered.

"so it shall be." He promised in his Sesshoumaru-esque way. He lowered his head to hers, and their lips met, in a final heartfelt kiss. He broke the kiss when the sound of her heart beat dimmed.

Quickly, using the hand that was not grasped by hers her un-sheathed, Tenseiga.

"No, it is my time." She smiled weakly. "Everything happens for a reason. Every death- brings a new life- by postponing my death- you will hold another back from their chance at life. Let me go, love, let me go."

Hesitantly he re-sheathed Tenseiga. He looked upon her as her heartbeat began to slow and her temperature began to drop.

"I-I-I- l-love you." She murmured. "In life and in death I will always love you."

Her hand went limp in his and her eyes fluttered shut

_END FLASHBACK_

"Rin," Sesshoumaru began. "take Chi and Hiro back to the palace on Ah-Un."

"Hai, Lord Sesshoumaru." He turned to the children. "Come on,"

He watched them leave before he turned back to the tomb stone.

"I miss you Koi, more and more every day."

He sighed as the wind wrapped around him. Yes, more than anything he missed her tender caresses.

I cried, when I finished this. I really did. Hope you liked it. And I won't feel bad if you don't CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISIM ROCKS! R&R!

G.G.


End file.
